


oceans love

by 5sosuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu surfer, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, also komosuna, atsumu teacher, passion for his daughter's teacher, sakusa dad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosuna/pseuds/5sosuna
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi não aguentava mais sua pequena filha implorando para aprender a surfar então decidi a colocar numa escola de surf e Atsumu Miya é o surfista que dá aulas para crianças
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	oceans love

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira fic então não posso prometer que é algo tão bom assim mas espero que gostem e adorem imaginar o Atsumu surfista como eu adorei

Sakusa Kiyoomi havia cansado de esperar encontrar o amor verdadeiro para poder realizar seu sonho então a quatro anos atrás adotou Alisa Sakusa 

A pequena havia sido deixada no orfanato já com três anos de vida, não sabiam nada sobre seus pais ou sequer sua nacionalidade mas Kiyoomi não se importava com isso, havia se apaixonado desde a primeira vez que viu seus cabelos dourados e cacheados na ponta que combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele morena. Ela era perfeita e Kiyoomi nunca pode negar 

Agora já comemorava seu sétimo aniversário, estavam reunidos na casa de Sakusa cantando parabéns apenas com os familiares e alguns amigos de Alisa, o tema da festa era praia e surf. Sinceramente Kiyoomi não sabia da onde havia vindo essa bizarra obsessão da filha pelo surf sendo que nem sequer tinham ido na praia diversas vezes

-Eu fiz um pedido muito legal quando assoprei a velinha papai- Alisa chegou animada abraçando a perna de Sakusa, afinal era só até ali que alcançava.

-Você pediu para eu te ensinar a surfar não é?- Kiyoomi acariciou seus cabelos enquanto se ajoelhava em sua frente 

-Não acredito que você descobriu agora não vai se realizar- Alisa bufou cruzando seus braços e saiu batendo seus pés emburrada até a mesa de doces, encheu a mão de brigadeiros e deu uma última olhada em seu pai que agora ria baixo, ela novamente bufou e tentou, falhando miseravelmente, fazer a cara mais brava que conseguia. Ainda era fofa.

-Por que não ensina logo ela a surfar Kiyo?- Komori apareceu de seu lado com um prato de bolo e uma lata de cerveja em suas mãos 

-Porque eu não sei surfar e aonde você arranjou essa cerveja? Tem criança por aí inclusive a sua- Sakusa reclamou arrancando a cerveja da mão de seu primo e a colocou sobre a mesa

-Deve ter alguma escolinha de surf por aí é só pesquisar- Komori deu de ombros e voltou para mesa aonde Rintarou estava com sua filha em seu colo e se sentou junto a eles 

Sakusa odiava a possibilidade de talvez, apenas talvez, seu primo estar certo.

\------------------------------------------------

Era um domingo chuvoso então a pequena Alisa estava impossibilitada de ir para o quintal brincar, estava agora sentada no sofá envolta a um lençol rosa enquanto assistia pela talvez décima vez Barbie Vida de sereia. A sala de jantar da casa ficava junto com a sala de estar então Kiyoomi se mantinha sentado na mesa usando seu notebook tendo completa visão de sua filha e principalmente da televisão onde via as personagens principais, suspirou profundamente antes de se render ao óbvio e pesquisar cursos de surf para crianças, o fato de morarem no litoral da Austrália claramente tornava sua busca ainda mais fácil 

Assim que apertou o enter já pode ver diversos sites aparecerem, analisava cada um com calma buscando a melhor opção possível até se deparar com um que possuía 5/5 estrelas, obviamente parecia extremamente tentador alguém que tivesse avaliação máxima.

"Miya's Surf"

O site possuía o nome em grande tamanho com as cores azuladas e logo abaixo dizia que ensinavam qualquer pessoa dos sete anos até os 60, ok parecia a opção perfeita.  
Sakusa avaliou com calma cada detalhe do site em sua frente e agora mantinha o ponteiro do mouse sobre o botão que iniciaria uma conversa com os funcionários da talvez empresa, mais uma vez observou Alisa batendo palmas animadas vendo as cenas de surf do filme e então Kiyoomi se rendeu finalmente apertando o botão 

De  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: Boa tarde, eu soube que vocês trabalham ensinando crianças certo? Eu gostaria de saber como funciona  
15:33 enviada

Kiyoomi apoiou sua cabeça entre suas mãos pensando seriamente se isso era mesmo uma boa ideia mas seus pensamentos se encerraram assim um barulho de mensagem soou de seu computador 

De  
Miya's Surf: Oláa, sim nós trabalhamos com crianças a partir dos sete anos mas podemos marcar uma reunião quando o senhor quiser  
15:36 vista

De  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: Acho que poderíamos nos encontrar amanhã a tarde se for possível  
15:37 enviada

De  
Miya's surf: um dos nossos funcionários está livre nesse horário então se sinta à vontade para vir  
15:37 vista

\-------------------------------------------------------

Era por volta das duas da tarde quando Kiyoomi estacionou próximo ao endereço que estava no site, Alisa estava na escola então não suspeitaria de nada. O local ficava de frente para a praia, era uma construção nova e extremamente colorida chamando atenção facilmente de quem passasse por lá. Abriu a porta se deparando com um interior ainda mais alegre, possuía diversos adereços de surf e praia, as paredes em tom de amarelo claro combinavam com as cadeiras azuis piscina e no meio da sala estava supostamente o secretário atrás de um balcão com madeira clara

-Boa tarde posso ajudá-lo?- O atendente sorriu para Kiyoomi, ele parecia ainda mais colorido que o local onde trabalhava, seus cabelos alaranjados presos com presilhas coloridas e sua camiseta de botões azuis com desenhos de flamingos chegava ao fazer parecer uma criança- Eu sou Hinata e sou secretário do Miya's surf- Ele falou animado estendendo sua mão para Sakusa o cumprimentar mas logo desistiu quando notou que o mesmo nem havia se mexido 

-Eu vim conversar sobre as aulas para crianças- Kiyoomi falava nervoso analisando ainda a decoração do ambiente 

-Ah claro o Atsumu-san já deve estar voltando da última aula- Hinata falou sorrindo -Quer bala?- Ele empurrou o pote com alguns doces dentro mas Kiyoomi apenas negou e cruzou seus braços nervoso observando o relógio na parede 

A porta se abriu trazendo a dentro um homem alto, não era extremamente musculoso mas ainda assim atraía olhares facilmente, seus cabelos loiros ainda molhados estavam bagunçados e caído sobre seu rosto, usava uma regata branca que contrastava com as tatuagens em seus braços e uma bermuda rosa com desenhos de abacaxis carregando debaixo do braço uma prancha azul

-Ei Tsumu esse moço tá te esperando- Hinata falou apontando para Kiyoomi o fazendo encolher seus ombros 

-Ah você é o cara que me mandou mensagens ontem? Prazer sou Miya Atsumu, sou o professor da turma infantil- Ele deixou a prancha encostada na parede e logo se aproximou de Sakusa estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo e este mesmo relutante apertou sua mão rapidamente 

-Podemos conversar sobre como funciona esse curso?- Kiyoomi falou fraco retomando a sua pose encolhida 

-Claro, vamos até a minha sala- Atsumu sorriu indo até uma das portas onde a abriu e deixou um espaço livre para Kiyoomi adentrar a mesma

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Então sua filha tem sete anos certo? Tenho vários planos dos variados tipo pra essa idade- Miya se sentou na cadeira de praia que aparentemente era sua cadeira de escritório e retirou alguns papéis da escrivaninha 

-O mais seguro possível-

-Fique tranquilo Sakusa nós nunca afogamos nenhuma criança- Atsumu sorriu piscando com apenas um olho e pôs os papéis sobre a mesa virados para Kiyoomi este no qual apenas franziu o rosto 

-As crianças com essa idade não vão direto para o mar certo?- Sakusa lia com calma cada um dos planos de aula que havia 

-Não se preocupe antes dos 12 anos ninguém vai surfar direto no oceano mas dependendo do plano que você assinar aulas de natação numa piscina estão inclusas também- Atsumu falava tudo extremamente animado sem tirar seu sorriso do rosto enquanto apontava para o último plano de aula da folha vulgo o mais caro- Poucas pessoas assinam esse então as aulas são exclusivas-

-Acho que essa é a melhor opção- Kiyoomi falava baixo ainda lendo a folha, não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo se tratando sobre sua filha e Atsumu estava acostumado com isso

-Olha sei que você deve estar nervoso por estar me deixando a cuidados de sua filha então serei gentil com você okay? Podemos fazer um teste drive, vocês dois podem vir aqui no sábado de manhã e você assiste como seria a aula- Miya falou ainda mais animado enquanto via Kiyoomi fazer expressão séria 

-Eu posso as dez-

\-------------------------------------------------------------

O sol quente da manhã de sábado aquecia a pele de Kiyoomi junto a sua filha que não aguentava tamanha felicidade, Sakusa usava uma blusa de botões cinza junto a uma bermuda de moletom da mesma cor enquanto Alisa usava um vestido amarelo com diversas flores desenhadas por cima de seu maiô rosa claro. Já podiam ver Atsumu sentado numa cadeira de praia conversando com um garoto que tomava sol ao seu lado

-Ah oi Sakusa- Atsumu falou animado se levantando até onde eles estavam- Essa é a pequena Alisa então- Miya acariciou os cabelos da menina que o respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha 

-Podemos começar já?-

Sakusa assistia atentamente a aula e odiava o fato de que não podia negar que Atsumu era realmente um bom professor, explicava de maneira boa para as crianças, a ajudava com calma e principalmente era divertido e se possuía algo que Kiyoomi ama é ver o sorriso de Alisa 

-Sei que é difícil confiar num estranho para ensinar algo como surf para uma uma criança pequena mas acredita Atsumu é a melhor pessoa que poderia ter- Um homem parou ao lado de Kiyoomi, fora seus cabelos acinzentados e sua pele mais clara, ele era exatamente como Atsumu- Ele é meu irmão gêmeo mas eu dou aulas para adultos se quiser-

-Eu estou bem assim obrigado- Sakusa manteve seus braços cruzados sem olhar para o homem ao seu lado

Após um tempo quando a aula acabou Alisa veio correndo na direção de Kiyoomi pulando em seu colo e o abraçando forte

-Papai isso é incrível eu quero fazer isso para sempre- O sorriso enorme em seu rosto fazia com que Sakusa se derretesse por inteiro

-O papai vai resolver as coisas com seu professor ok?- Kiyoomi deixou um beijo na bochecha da pequena a pondo no chão

-O titio Tsumu é muito legal- Alisa falava animada enquanto vestia seu vestido novamente 

-E então Sakusa o que você acha de caminharmos até o escritório assinar o contrato?- Miya falou sorrindo com suas coisas no ombro 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Já fazia duas semanas que Alisa estava tendo aulas de surf com Atsumu, praticava nos sábados de manhã e nas quintas tinha aulas de natação já que Kiyoomi havia assinado o plano completo. Alisa realmente estava numa onda de felicidade que aquecia o coração de Sakusa quase como se esse fosse queimar, Atsumu o surpreendia facilmente em como sabia lidar de maneira extraordinária com crianças.

-Oi papai, olha o titio tsumu comprou sorvete pra mim- Sakusa se aproximou da praia e logo viu a filha correndo animada com um picolé aparentemente de morango em sua mão 

-Eu espero que você não se incomode de eu ter comprado- Atsumu falava nervoso coçando seu pescoço para disfarçar 

-Se você não comprasse seria eu então obrigado por me fazer economizar três reais- Kiyoomi sorriu acenando enquanto segurava a mão de Alisa indo juntos até o carro

\---------------------------------------------------

As semanas iam se passando e cada vez Kiyoomi se aproximava de Atsumu por conta do tempo que passavam juntos pelas aulas mas naquele momento havia sido um dia estressante no trabalho, às vezes Kiyoomi se arrependia de ter sido fisioterapeuta mesmo que fosse algo que amasse tanto.  
Já estava em frente ao local onde Alisa tinha aulas de natação, queria buscá-la logo para poder ir para sua casa e dormir o máximo que pudesse. Quando adentrou o local já avistou Alisa arrumando suas coisas para sair enquanto conversava com uma outra criança 

-Ela está evoluindo muito rápido- Atsumu parou ao seu lado anotando algumas coisas na prancheta 

-Que bom, hm na próxima semana quem vai buscá-la é meu primo ok?- Sakusa falou baixo enquanto enviava uma mensagem para seu chefe pelo celular 

-Ok, aconteceu algo? Você parece mais tenso do que o comum- Miya o olhava com seu rosto levemente de lado 

-É coisa de trabalho, você não tem que se importar- Kiyoomi sorriu fraco olhando novamente para ver se Alisa já estava pronta 

-Nós deveríamos ir nadar qualquer dia- Miya falou confiante sem tirar seu enorme sorriso do rosto mas foi respondido por um olhar confuso de Kiyoomi- Sabe dizem que o mar cura- Continuou sua frase agora envergonhado

-Eu não tenho certeza- Sakusa falou nervoso olhando para os lados

-Se você quiser sabe onde me achar- Atsumu deu um tapinha em seu ombro e saiu em direção a seus materiais para arrumá-los

Logo em seguida Alisa já havia vindo correndo em sua direção pronta para irem embora. Já estavam em casa quando Kiyoomi a mandou tomar banho e logo deitou-se no sofá tentando cochilar e pensando na proposta de Atsumu

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Havia passado cerca de uma semana e meia quando Kiyoomi voltou aos eixos e principalmente voltou a buscar Alisa no curso de surf, estava no carro junto com Komori a caminho da praia, o dia não estava tão ensolarado mas ainda estava quente, possivelmente choveria a noite. Caminharam até onde Alisa estava e esperaram ela se despedir de Atsumu 

-Komori leva ela pro carro, eu já volto ok?- Kiyoomi deixou um beijo na testa da filha e caminhou em direção aonde Atsumu estava pondo suas coisas na mochila- Você realmente acha que o mar cura ou sei lá o que?- 

-Com certeza é como se ele lavasse sua alma, por que? Está interessado?- Miya pôs sua mochila no ombro e sorriu para Kiyoomi 

-Talvez- Tentava evitar olhar nos olhos de Atsumu

-Sábado que vem quando você buscar a Alisa eu te levo para nadar se quiser- 

-Hm aqui mesmo?- Sakusa falou falho observando as ondas altas e fortes que quebravam sobre areia

-Se você não gosta de mar agitado eu conheço um lugar ótimo- Atsumu sorriu e começou a caminhar ao lado de Kiyoomi para saírem da areia

-Ok te vejo no sábado então- Sakusa sorriu fraco lhe dando um aceno leve antes de entrar em seu carro

\------------------------------------------------

Quando a tarde do sábado chegou vinha acompanhada de um sol quente, Kiyoomi já havia combinado com sua mãe de Alisa ficar com ela para ele ter a tarde livre, não tinha certeza se ainda achava uma boa ideia sair sozinho com o professor de surf de sua filha, sabia que este era uma boa pessoa, gentil e principalmente muito atraente mas isso não importava agora. Depois de se despedir de sua mãe e de Alisa, caminhou lentamente até onde Atsumu estava enquanto apertava levemente seus dedos com a meta de se acalmar 

-Você fica ótimo em roupa de banho- Miya sorriu largo observando da cabeça aos pés o moreno em sua frente, Kiyoomi usava um shorts mediano numa tonalidade rosa claro junto a uma regata preta por baixo de uma blusa de botões branca aberta 

-Eu só te vi de roupa de praia então talvez essa seja sua versão feia e eu não saiba- Sakusa deu de ombros soltando uma risada baixa mas por dentro sabia que Atsumu ficaria bem de qualquer jeito

-Esta é uma maneira de me convidar para sairmos fora de um ambiente praiano Kiyoomi?- Miya sorriu sugestivo terminando de por suas coisas dentro do carro

-Com certeza não-Sakusa deu uma risada frouxa adentrando o veículo

Quando chegaram no local desejado Sakusa possuía um brilho em seu olhar que Atsumu nunca havia visto antes, era uma praia afastada da cidade envolta a uma mata baixa que servia quase como se fosse um portal até a areia onde aquilo ficava ainda mais surreal, parecia como uma praia privativa com um muro natural de árvores e arbustos e a areia quentinha e quase branca prendia o olhar de Kiyoomi como se chamasse por ele e então num ato que surpreendeu Atsumu, Sakusa retirou seus tênis sentindo todos aqueles milhares grãozinhos tocarem a sola de seus pés e instantemente um sorriso grande e vivo surgiu em seu rosto parecendo até mesmo uma criança em loja de doce. Miya terminava de arrumar o guarda sol e as cadeiras admirando o moreno se sentar sobre a toalha brincando com a areia em suas mãos.

-Nunca viu areia antes Sakusa?- Atsumu falou rindo baixo ao se sentar ao lado de Kiyoomi o observando com calma 

-Não uma tão bonita- Sakusa sorriu olhando agora o gigante oceano em sua frente, o azul tão claro quanto os céus e como Atsumu já havia dito as ondas eram tão pequenas e leves que pareciam singelas massagens 

-Quer entrar logo?- Miya se levantou estendendo a mão para levantar Kiyoomi, após os dois estarem em pé Atsumu retirou sua blusa permanecendo apenas com sua bermuda e viu o moreno lentamente fazer o mesmo e cruzar os braços com vergonha, caminharam juntos em silêncio até onde as ondas quebravam e molhavam os seus pés.

A água já batia no meio de suas barrigas quando Atsumu se aproximou segurando levemente os braços de Kiyoomi  
-Só relaxa ok- Sussurrou na base de seu ouvido e o puxou para perto acomodando seu joelho sobre as costas do mesmo o erguendo levemente até que seu corpo estivesse em partes acima da água para que boiasse, sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito de Miya mas ainda tinha a incrível vista das nuvens brancas e delicadas pintando a imensidão azulada dos céus 

-Relaxe e aprecie Kiyoomi, se entregue pra natureza que eu seguro você- Atsumu falou com calma usando sua mão livre para arrumar os cachos molhados que caiam rebeldemente sobre seu rosto.

O calor aquecia levemente o corpo de Kiyoomi lhe trazendo uma paz que nunca havia sentido antes, a água se mexendo embaixo de seu corpo o fazendo flutuar como se estivesse nas nuvens, seu olhar agora fora direcionado para o rosto de Miya que o olhava com um sorriso gentil em seu rosto parecendo como se fosse um anjo com a luz do sol batendo em si deixando sua pele bronzeada parecendo ouro e suas tatuagens no braço ainda mais realçadas  
Atsumu trazia paz também 

Kiyoomi voltou a ficar em pé dentro da água se apoiando em Atsumu para o ajudar, às mãos de Miya deslizaram-se até a cintura de Kiyoomi onde a repousou por alguns instantes deixando um carinho rápido e Sakusa sorriu mergulhando rapidamente assustando Miya, quando retornou a superfície estava ainda mais próximo de Atsumu sentindo o calor de seu corpo agindo quase como um choque térmico pela água gelada em seus corpos

-Como está se sentindo?- Atsumu sorriu levando suas mãos para o cabelo de Kiyoomi os levando para trás deixando suas pintas a mostra 

-Isso é incrível- Sakusa se afastou nadando para longe como se estivesse fugindo de Miya mas logo notou que este nadava ainda mais rápida em sua direção  
Ele é um surfista óbvio que sabe nadar 

Miya passou seu braço envolto a cintura de Kiyoomi o puxando para perto causando uma risada frouxa no mesmo enquanto este tentava se distanciar jogando água no mesmo

-Você parece muito mais feliz do que sempre te vi- Miya continuava nadando por todo mar junto a Kiyoomi este no qual possuía um sorriso e principalmente uma aura tão limpa e divertida trazendo um sentimento caloroso em Atsumu, seu coração parecia prestes a explodir.

Já cansados pelo tanto que nadaram ou só riram entre si decidiram voltar a areia se secando e sentaram-se em suas cadeiras para poderem descansar e comerem algo

-Eu trouxe alguns sucos naturais e sanduíches- Atsumu falou abrindo a caixa térmica que havia levado consigo e a abrindo para Kiyoomi este no qual pegou para si um suco de laranja e algum sanduíche qualquer 

-Sabe Kiyoomi na semana que vem vai ter uma competição de surf na praia, eu adoraria que você fosse- Miya falou envergonhado pondo seus pés sobre a cadeira recebendo um olhar sorridente de Kiyoomi

-Se for durante a semana talvez seja difícil mas se tiver no fim de semana eu adoraria- Mordeu seu sanduíche olhando para Miya ainda

-Começa na quarta mas a final é no domingo- Atsumu deitou sua cabeça para o lado observando Kiyoomi

-Então trate de chegar na final para eu poder te ver- Sakusa sorriu dando uma apertadinha na ponta do nariz de Miya lhe causando uma risada

\-------------------------------------------------

Nova mensagem  
Miya Atsumu: eu estou na final Kiyoomi espero te ver lá :)

\---------------------------------------------------

Domingo se iniciou com um dia levemente nublado e com alguns ventos leves ou seja teriam ótima ondas naquela tarde, já havia combinado com Komori e Rintarou de irem juntos para eles ajudarem a cuidar de Alisa afinal ela estava numa animação surreal para ver aquela competição. A praia estava levemente cheia o que fazia sentido para uma cidade onde o surf era algo tão comum, haviam cadeiras espalhadas por aí e no meio uma mesa com dois jurados e gigantes alto falantes que levavam a voz deles por toda a praia e juntamente naquela mesa estavam os troféus da competição, de longe pode ver Atsumu conversando com seu irmão, ele usava apenas uma bermuda amarela e em sua mão segurava sua prancha rosa com alguns detalhes em azul  
"porra ele esta lindo" pensou Kiyoomi

Recebeu de longe um aceno animado de Miya enquanto se sentavam em algumas cadeiras próximas para conseguirem ver bem os surfistas, a prova não demorou para se iniciar então logo a praia se explodiu em excitação conforme deslizavam por cima da água, Atsumu seria o terceiro a surfar e a maior parte das pessoas ali reunidas torciam por ele afinal era o seu lar lá .  
E como esperado Miya Atsumu era uma estrela sobre a prancha, parecia até impossível errar alguma das manobras e na verdade isso foi a realidade, Atsumu parecia manejar as ondas com a palma de sua mão 

-Papai você tá vendo? O tio tsumu é incrível- Alisa falava empolgada puxando a manga da blusa de Kiyoomi atraindo a atenção do mesmo

-Ele é mesmo meu bem- Sakusa sorriu largo mas agora já era difícil definir se era por conta da felicidade de sua filha ou de ver Atsumu dominando as ondas como se fossem suas propriedade 

Os últimos concorrentes fizeram sua apresentação e logo já estavam esperando os juízes decidirem, Kiyoomi não podia negar em como Atsumu ficava atraente com seu corpo molhado talvez de água ou suor enquanto bebia calmamente uma garrafa de água gelada e como previsível o campeão fora escolhido deixando novamente este trono para Miya Atsumu, o sorriso enorme em seu rosto enquanto abraçava o irmão aquecia qualquer coração principalmente de Alisa que batia palminhas animadas ao lado

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo Kiyoomi- Atsumu se aproximou abraçando Alisa com seu olhar direcionado para Sakusa  
"Ele parece ser um pai tão bom para Alisa"

-Eu não perderia a chance de te ver surfando- Sakusa sorriu se levantando de sua cadeira

-Sabe uma chance que não deveria perder também Kiyoomi? A de sair para jantar comigo hoje a noite- Atsumu falou baixo com um sorriso ladino em seu rosto

-Se você me buscar em casa eu cogito aceitar- 

-Então esteja arrumado e cheiroso as sete- Atsumu piscou com um de seus olhos se afastando novamente em direção a seu irmão

\---------------------------------------------------

-Vocês vão ficar bem mesmo?- Kiyoomi perguntou pela quarta vez terminando de vestir sua jaqueta

-Sakusa-san eu cuido da Alisa e da Kiyanma quando você precisa faz tempo, vá se divertir com seu surfista gostosão- Rintarou beijou a bochecha do amigo o empurrando em direção a porta logo que a campainha soou  
Atsumu usava uma calça jeans cinza junto a uma camiseta azul bebê combinando com seus tênis  
"Ok ele fica lindo assim"

-Pronto para melhor noite de sua vida?- Atsumu entendeu sua mão para puxá-lo em sua direção

Kiyoomi queria negar sobre o quanto aquilo parecia incrível mas chegava a ser quase impossível, um restaurante a beira da praia iluminado por diversas luminárias de papel em formato de sol, a mesa onde estavam ficava na área externa do local podendo terem a vista da maré subir agora sobre a areia escura, eram lhe servidos uma porção de macarrão ao molho branco com camarões junto a uma taça de vinho para cada

-Não sabia que você era tão chique Miya- Kiyoomi passava gentilmente seu dedo pela borda da taça o olhando com um sorriso ladino 

-Você achou que eu só tomava água de coco?- Atsumu serviu uma pequena quantidade de macarrão em seu prato

-Talvez- Riu baixo ingerindo uma golada de seu vinho

A noite havia passado de maneira extremamente agradável, a comida já não existia mais e a segunda garrafa de vinho se esvaziava junto ao prato das sobremesas que pediram 

-A noite realmente foi ótima- Kiyoomi pôs seus talheres sobre o prato após terminar sua fatia de torta

-Não precisa terminar agora- Atsumu falou juntando suas taças enquanto chamava o garçom para poderem pagar suas parte

Kiyoomi estava sentado no banco do carro de Miya o vendo guardar algumas coisas, estava virado para o lado de fora com seus pés agora já sem os tênis balançando, decidiram dar uma volta para areia então guardaram seus pertences dentro do carro e agora Atsumu se encontrava ajoelhado em frente à Sakusa dobrando a barra de sua calça.

A água levemente gélida tocava na sola de seus pés com o luar pintando seus rostos, a risada rouca de Miya soava como música conforme o próprio contava uma piada ruim sobre peixes 

-Você é um péssimo piadista Miya- Kiyoomi soltou um riso baixo o observando tentando conter sua risada e regular sua respiração 

-Você que não tem humor Omi- Atsumu lhe deu um empurrãozinho com o ombro dando um sorriso gracioso 

Miya parou por alguns segundos olhando a forma como os olhos de Kiyoomi pareciam como aquele céu estrelado que estavam abaixo, eram escuros mas ainda tinham um brilho tão delicado e extraordinário

-Está tudo bem Atsumu?- Kiyoomi perguntou gentilmente notando a fixação que este o olhava logo não demorando para a mão de Atsumu deslizar sobre o rosto de Sakusa selando seus lábios rapidamente, a água ainda batia fortemente em seus tornozelos esquentando ainda mais seus corpos conforme suas línguas brigavam pela dominância da boca um do outro.  
Quando o beijo se encerrou e suas testas permaneceram coladas com as respirações leves e bagunçadas, a mão de Atsumu acariciava a cintura de Sakusa com calma sentindo sua pele gélida por baixo de sua camiseta.

-Não me faça acreditar que esta foi apenas uma noite-

\----------------------------------------------------------

Fazia cerca de dois meses e meio que mantinham esse relacionamento dê a sós se beijarem e dormirem juntos, mantinham em segredo afinal Sakusa tinha medo de como Alisa reagiria com um possível namoro entre seu pai e seu professor de surf. Fora acordado pelo som das gaivotas do lado de fora do sobrado onde Miya morava, isso era sua parte favorita de lá, estar tão próximo da natureza já que no centro da grande cidade onde Kiyoomi morava mal sequer conseguia ouvir um simples pássaro cantarolar, todas as vezes que dormia lá Sakusa gostava de acordar cedo para sentar-se sobre a sacada e poder observar do alto daquele pequeno monte como a praia e as florestas dali pareciam tão pequenas mas ainda mágicas 

-Fiz chá de lavanda pra você- A voz sonolenta de Atsumu soou baixa ao adentrar na sacada, usava uma calça de pijama quadriculada e seu abdômen estava a mostra seguranda uma xícara delicada

-Obrigado Miya- Segurou a pequena xícara a pondo sobre a mesa ao lado enquanto via Atsumu se deitar com sua cabeça por cima do colo de Kiyoomi- Esse lugar é perfeito- Suas mãos acariciavam lentamente o cabelo de Atsumu sem retirar seus olhos das ondas se formando 

-Venha morar comigo então Omi-omi- Atsumu tinha seus olhos fechados mas um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto

-As coisas não são fáceis assim Miya- Sakusa suspirou fundo jogando sua cabeça para trás se perdendo em seus próprios pensamentos 

-Alisa não iria nos odiar por isso-

\------------------------------------------------------

Quando completaram o primeiro mês de namoro, após um simples pedido na cama antes de dormirem, foi quando finalmente decidiram contar a Alisa principalmente depois de um longa que tiveram 

-Eu ainda acho que é uma péssima ideia- Kiyoomi falou baixo fazendo beicinho para Miya

-Não podemos esconder pra sempre- Atsumu beijou sua bochecha antes de sair de dentro do carro para adentrarem a casa de Sakusa

Realmente nada havia sido como Kiyoomi planejou, não esperava Alisa sorrir de felicidade ou abraçar os dois contando como estava feliz de ter as duas pessoas que mais admirava juntas e principalmente Atsumu não esperava ver Sakusa chorando dizendo o quão grato era por tê-la em sua vida

\---------------------------------------------------------

Era mais um dia acordando com o cantarolar dos pássaros próximo a janela, a breve luz do sol invadindo as cortinas claras do quarta aquecendo levemente seu rosto, se virou para o lado em busca de Atsumu na cama mas logo notou que estava sozinho, ouviu alguns barulhos soando do andar de baixo então vestiu seus chinelos e desceu até a cozinha encontrando Atsumu preparando o café da manhã enquanto Alisa o ajudava sentada sobre o balcão, no fundo tocava as músicas do filme da Moana podendo notar que ambos cantavam juntos os refrões 

-Bom dia papai, eu e o papai tsumu fizemos seu café da manhã- Alisa falou animada balançando suas perninhas 

-Eu nunca cozinhei então espero que esteja bom- Atsumu falou terminando de arrumar os pratos 

Assim tomaram seu café da manhã sentados sobre a varanda da casa com a brisa salgada do oceano os refrescando de mais uma manhã quente

Não moravam juntos oficialmente mas tanto Kiyoomi quanto Alisa amavam passar os dias em meio a natureza e ao lado de Atsumu, mesmo não sabendo quando todas suas coisas se ajeitariam Sakusa sempre teria a certeza de que conseguiria se resolver.

Amava ouvir a risada de Atsumu com qualquer piada tosca, amava dividir a cama com o três durantes tempestades mas o que amava ainda mais era poder assistir Atsumu deslizando sobre as ondas ou ensinando Alisa a surfar e nadar  
O oceano era seu lar e foi ele que os uniu por uma vida

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
